Counterpoint
by Jaylie12
Summary: The morning after. Companion to Synchronicity. Staine. Part of the Catching Time 'verse.


Title: Counterpoint  
Pairing: Staine  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Summary: The morning after.  
A/N: I wanted to write something from a more Blaine pov. Companion to Synchronicity, and takes place a few hours after that fic. Part of the Catching Time 'verse. (Cleaning up all my fic and realized I never posted this here.)

...

Blaine woke up to Steve's quiet snore and the other man's arm wrapped securely around his back and hip. Steve's steady heartbeat reverberated through Steve's hand to his so much smaller one, lying atop. Seeing and feeling the slow rise and fall of Steve's chest elicited a sleepy smile, and Blaine tilted his head to brush his nose against the strong column of the other man's neck.

Steve's reaction was immediate-his breathing stilled and the arm around Blaine tightened.

"Shhh," Blaine murmured, pressing a reverent kiss to Steve's collarbone and squeezing Steve's hand. "Just me."

"Sorry," Steve breathed out, loosening his grip.

"It's okay," Blaine soothed, voice still rough with sleep. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Steve answered easily, though Blaine could still feel the tension in his arm and side. Blaine pushed aside his curiosity and concern, having known the man barely 24 hours. But the newness of Steve in his bed contradicted Blaine's absolute comfort at having him there, at having him in his life, of wanting him in his life. So, Blaine opted for a different approach. He slung his leg other Steve's thigh and tipped his head up, trailing kisses along Steve's jaw until the man relaxed under his ministrations.

"Do you have to go?" Blaine asked softly, lips brushing Steve's ear. A breath stuttered out of Steve.

"Not right away," Steve managed, leaning away to look at Blaine. Blaine pouted, craning his neck to kiss Steve dramatically on the lips. He pulled away with a smile, settled back against Steve's side with his head on Steve's chest, and draped his limbs more completely over him. The chuckle that rumbled against Blaine's ear had him grinning widely.

"Well, now you're in for it," Blaine murmured, curling further into Steve's side.

"In for what?" Steve inquired idly, his palm smoothing up and down Blaine's back leaving warmth and comfort in its wake, but also sparking arousal.

"The inevitable man-napping."

"Man-napping?"

"Like kidnapping. I'm not letting you leave." Blaine wrapped himself more firmly around Steve for emphasis.

"I think I can take you," Steve countered, amusement clear in his tone.

"In your dreams," Blaine teased.

When Steve did not respond, Blaine lifted his head, worrying that he had gone too far. Curiosity filled Steve's expression, and his lips quirked up in a barely there smile. He brought a hand up, his fingers brushing the curls along Blaine's forehead. Blaine sighed at the gesture, and at the natural feel of it, just as his own fingers grazed along Steve's collarbone.

"How do you do that?" Steve asked, eyes never leaving Blaine's.

"What?"

"Not see how different we are?"

"I see it," Blaine insisted. "I just don't care."

Steve blinked, looked away, and dropped his hand from Blaine's temple with a whispered, "Blaine."

"Nope," Blaine said with a shake of his head. Not yet, Blaine's brain added. He smiled, and attempted to break the suddenly somber mood. "Man-napping, remember. And that involves less talking and more other things."

Blaine trailed his hand over Steve's chest, palming at already peaked nipples and travelling lower. Steve's eyes closed for a moment, but when he opened them, they flashed bright.

"And what would these other things be?" Steve asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

Blaine grinned back, shifting to straddle Steve and leaning close so his lips brushed Steve's before answering, "I'm sure you can imagine."

"Are you trying to steal my virtue?"

"I'm fairly certain there was just as much giving as stealing last night."

"True," Steve conceded.

Blaine pressed close and kissed him, licking and sucking at Steve's lower lip until he parted his lips. Blaine shifted up Steve's body to tilt his head and deepen the kiss, arousal spiking as he felt Steve's cock hardening under him. Blaine rocked his hips, swallowing Steve's moan and pulling away to catch his breath. He licked down the column of Steve's neck and tipped his hips again, his own erection rubbing along Steve's abdomen. Blaine's tongue chased the slow movement of Steve's adam's apple as he swallowed thickly. But before Blaine could thrust his hips again, Steve stilled him with hands splayed across his hips.

Blaine slid back up from his position, looking down at Steve concernedly. Steve took a moment to catch his breath and blink his eyes open, eyes clouded with uncertainty and searching Blaine's. Blaine pressed tender kisses to Steve's cheek, his temples, and finally his lips, lingering there until Steve let out a sigh. Balancing on one elbow near Steve's shoulder, Blaine reached back and tugged Steve's hand between them. Palm to palm, he slotted their fingers together and settled their hands over Steve's sternum.

"We fit," Blaine said quietly. "I like it. I think you do too." With a shrug and a squeeze of Steve's fingers, he added, "Does it matter how or why?"

Steve's gaze flickered to their hands, fingers so differently sized but fitting so comfortably together. And he felt warmth when Blaine rubbed his thumb over his, warmth he hadn't felt in a long time sliding up his arm and infusing his chest. He huffed out a breath.

"No, I suppose not."

Blaine kissed him again, smile pressed against Steve's lips until they were quirking up as well. As Steve wrapped his arm around Blaine and kissed back, Blaine felt the his heart quicken, felt Steve's heartbeat in his hand still clasped against Steve's chest-and even though they were so very different, Blaine felt the rhythm of his life harmonizing with Steve's seamlessly.


End file.
